OMG WHAT AM I DOING HERE! Week One
Rules This is the reality TV show that every Warrior dreads. Why? Because it involves living in a twolegs nest with four kittypets for a few weeks. Four warriors Four kittypets Meet The Cats Pheonix: Hello fello cats and welcome to OMG WHAT AM I DOING HERE! Let's meet our first ever cat to come on this show: HOLLYLEAF! (Hollyleaf enters) Pheonix: Hello Hollyleaf. (Silence) Pheonix: Hollyleaf? Hollyleaf: I am not talking to you. Pheonix: Oh (Silence) Pheonix: Well, ummm. Why don't you go into the kitchen Hollyleaf to meet... (Hollyleaf exit) IN THE KITCHEN Trevor: HI HOLLYLEAF (Silence) Trevor: HI HOLLYLEAF (More silence) Raven: Oh Trevor, I am the charmer here. Why don't I give it a try. Hello Hollyleaf. (Silence) Raven: (Dissapointed) Oh. It usually works. Rocky: Come on guys, lets just leave her alone. Miso: Yeah. BACK IN STUDIO Pheonix: Well, um, lets meet our second cat. FIRESTAR!!!! (Firestar enters) Firestar: I'm breaking the warrior code. I'm breaking the warrior code. I'm breaking the warrior code. Pheonix: Hello Firestar Firestar: I'm breaking the warrior code. I'm breaking the warrio... Pheonix: Sorry to interupt but what is the warrior code? Firestar: Nothing you need to know about because you are a kittypet. Pheonix What's a kittypet? Firestar: You. Pheonix: Why don't you go into the kitchen and meet Trevor, Raven, Rocky and... Firestar: Yeah, okay. (Firestar exits saying: I am breaking the warrior code over and over again) IN THE KITCHEN Trevor and Raven: HI FIRESTAR!!!!! Tevor and Raven: Hey. I was supposed to say that. Grrrrrr. Firestar: Ummmmmmm. Bye. (Firestar leaves the kittypets and stands beside Hollyleaf) BACK IN THE STUDIO Pheonix: Well, at least he talked to me. Lets meet our third cat. SANDSTORM! '' ''(Enter Sandstorm) Pheonix: Hello Sandstorm. '' ''Sandstorm: Hello (looks at cameras) OMG ARE THE CAMERAS ROLLING! PLEASE CAN WE DO ANOTHER TAKE!?!?!! Pheonix: Okay.... Take Two Pheonix: Lets meet our third cat SANDSTORM!!! (Enter Sandstorm) Sandstorm: Hello everyone. It is a pleasure to be on this show. Pheonix: Aren't you worried about "breaking the warrior code"? Sandstorm: No, of course not, I mean WHAT AM I SAYING!?!? No. (Smiles at camera) Pheonix: Then do you want to go and meet Trever, Raven, Rocky and Miso? Sandstorm: OF COURSE I DO! (Sandstorm exit) IN THE KITCHEN Trevor and Raven: HELLO SANDST... Sandstorm: Hello everybody. (Kisses everybody on the cheek) Firestar: Why are you acting so weird? Sandstorm: In case there are secret cameras. Stop making a fool of me Fire. Firestar: Huh? BACK IN THE STUDIO '' Pheonix: Okay, lets meet our last cat: ICECLOUD! (Enter Icecloud) Icecloud: Whats wrong with this show. Why can't it be a bit more like... Something else. Pheonix: This show is an original. Icecloud: Huh? Pheonix: I was strolling round one day when I met a rather ratty tatty tom. He told me about his life as a warrior and as a producer myself I wanted to make a TV show about you. Icecloud: What an evil, evil Kittypet Pheonix: Why is everyone calling me that? Why don't you go into the kitchen? Icecloud: Fine. (Exit Icecloud) ''IN THE KITCHEN Trevor: HELLO ICECLOUD Icecloud: OMG there are more of them!!!! Raven: More of what? Icecloud: I must hide! (Icecloud hides in a pantry.) Rocky: These cats really don't want to be here do they? Miso: No, exept for that one (turns to Sandstorm) Sandstorm: WHAT? Weekly Show (Everyone is sitting in the lounge, Firestar is staring at some kitty biscuits) Sandstorm: DON'T EAT THOSE FIRE! Firestar: Why would I? Sandstorm: I have fully investigated them and I am pretty sure there is a secret camera hidden in them. Firestar: Why would you think that? Sandstorm: I don't think it Fire, I 'know '''it. Miso: Why aren't you eating? Firestar: Kittypet food. Sandstorm: OMG, Firestar, I just realised something. Firestar: What? Sandstorm: The camera has recorded all of this. Firestar: So? Sandstorm: I HAVEN'T GROOMED MYSELF TODAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Icecloud comes over) Icecloud: I AM SO ANGRY! Sandstorm: Why? Icecloud: Raven and Trevor are soooooooooo annoying. Raven and Trevor: HEY! Icecloud: This place is dumb. Firestar: Tell me about it. Raven and Trevor: THIS PLACE ISN'T DUMB! Icecloud and Firestar: Yes it is. (Icecloud, Firestar, Raven and Trevor have a huge big fight) Sandstorm (to the kitty biscuits): Sorry guys, I'll move out of the way. You are missing an extremly awsome fight right now. (Sandstorm moves away and props the kitty biscuit bowl up on a chair leg) (Icecloud, Firestar, Raven and Trevor fight on. Firestar swipes. Icecloud swipes. Raven and Trevor fail to swipe.) Sandstorm: Fight, fight, fight! Miso: STOP IT! Trevor: Wow, Miso has never raised her voice before. Rocky: (Wakes up from a sleep) Hey guys. You just woke me up: Everyone exept for Sandstorm, Hollyleaf and Rocky: Sorry.......... Challenge ''IN THE LOUNGE Pheonix: Hello everyone. Welcome to the first ever challenge on OMG What am I Doing Here! Icecloud: Could you please get on with the challenge? Pheonix: The challenge is: The Cutter Challenge! You will all need to get out of the cutter before the twolegs catch you. The price to pay if you don't get out could be nasty... Sandstorm: FUN! Icecloud: What's the cutter? Firestar: Is that all you are going to tell us? Pheonix: Yes. Are you all reading Sandstorm: YES! Firestar: Yeah Icecloud: I suppose so. Hollyleaf: (silence) Pheonix: Okay then. Get in the monster! Icecloud: I'm not getting into a monster! (Sandstorm pulls Icecloud into the monster. The rest follow) AT THE CUTTER Pheonix: Okay, each cat is stationed on a table. The all need to find their way out. READY SET GOOOOO!!!!!!! (Sandstorm leaps off the table and runs into the wall. Firestar leaps off his table and speeds out the door. Icecloud crashes off the table and runs out the door. Hollyleaf jumps off and speeds out the door) Pheonix: Looks like most of them are off to a good start. Uh oh, here comes a twoleg. (Twoleg grabs Sandstorm. Firestar gets muddled with the shelves and rooms. Icecloud heads for the door but Hollyleaf beats him out the door.) Pheonix: Hollyleaf gets out the door first followed closly by Icecloud. Firestar: How do you get out of here? (Firestar spots the door) Firestar: THERE IT IS! (Firestar sprints to the door. He trips over a twoleg). Firestar: Uh oh. (Twoleg attemps to grab Firestar but Firestar runs away and out the door). Pheonix: And in third place is Firestar. It looks like we will have to leave Sandstorm here until my twoleg brings her home. IN THE LOUNGE Pheonix: Well done Hollyleaf! As a reward for 1st place you get to spend an hour in the luxury room! Icecloud: This is a stupid show. I would have won. (Enter Sandstorm) Sandstorm: (Sounds dizzy and dreamy) He, he. This random twoleg put me on a table and poked a needle into me. I feel... funny. END OF WEEK ONE Category:Fan Fictions Category:Adderlily's Fanfictions